Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a liquid-ejection head and particularly to an inkjet recording head.
Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,600,856 discloses an example of the related art that provides a liquid-ejection head including an orifice plate composed of an inorganic material. In this example, molding members are formed in areas in which liquid chambers, such as liquid-ejection chambers, are to be formed, and subsequently an inorganic material is deposited on the molding members by chemical vapor deposition (CVD) so as to cover the molding members, thereby forming an orifice plate and liquid-ejection chamber walls.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-144878 discloses a technique for reducing difference in level due to stepped portions created on an orifice plate. In this technique, the difference in level due to stepped portions is reduced by forming a difference-in-level-reduction layer by plating between ejection chamber walls.